


The Story of Sylvain José Gautier and that Guy dressed as a woman at the Harvest Festival

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Gen, M/M, Promises, harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: At the end of the Garland Moon, to welcome the hot Season, Fhirdiad organizes a big Harvest Festival where people sing and dance to ask the Goddess for tender rain for their fields.Felix never went to a Harvest Festival before and is really excited at the idea of going there. But Glenn refuses.Sylvain really want to make him smile... and so he got an idea...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Story of Sylvain José Gautier and that Guy dressed as a woman at the Harvest Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!  
> This story is inspired by the japanese version of Sylvain and Ingrid C's support and especially of this lovely drawing made by @Avarice017 on twitter!! => https://twitter.com/avarice017/status/1249215261736980481 <=  
> Please go support them because they are so sweet and their art is so soft!! (Some elements of the fic actually comes from other of their tweets or drawing!!!)
> 
> Now, as for YOU, reading these words, remember you are awesome!!! You are loved and you are doing amazingly!!! I believe in you!!! Times are hard but I know you will be able to reach to your objectif!!!  
> Take care of yourself and stay inside!! Wash your hands, stay hydrated!!!
> 
> Also english isn't my first language and I've dislexia so sorry for the possible mistakes!!!

His tiny arms around his brother’s waist, Felix looked around while they walked through Fhirdiad. He saw women and men building stall, bringing flowers, hay, beautiful sheets and even materials to make food.

Felix’s eyes were shining as he saw all of this, them sweating under the efforts, the Sun shining and bringing a fresh and warm breeze around. Which wasn’t enough to ease the toil of the poor workers. From all of his seven years of age, all of this was new, beautiful, interesting…

He almost never saw Fhirdiad and this…

“Glenn, Glenn, Glenn!” he said.

“Yes?” his brother asked with a soft tone.

“What are they doing?!” Felix asked.

“They’re preparing the Summer Harvest.”

“What is it?”

Glenn wanted to groan. Felix was at this period of the life where he always asked things. Why the sky was blue? Why the others children had a mother but not them? Why his cat didn’t want hug when he wanted hug? Why his father was never home? Why where they preparing a Harvest? What was a Harvest? How soup was made? From where water came? Why the stallion of his father had tried to climb on that cute mare he liked very much? Where his red cat had disappeared after having been sick? Why mashed potatoes was good hot, but disgusting cold when potatoes were good hot and cold.

He loved his brother. Very much. And he would always do his best, reply to everything even though he was only twelve years old and he still didn’t know why mashed potatoes was good hot but not cold, and potatoes were always good… But it was also extremely tiring. He had ridden for ten hours with his father and while they have done some breaks, it was painful. Not only for his butt but also his thighs and every muscles of his body…

“It’s just a big party. It’s to welcome Summer and ask the Goddess to be kind with the heavy rains to come.”

“Every year, we want a lot of rain, isn’t it?” the little boy asked.

“Yes. We want a lot of rain but also not too much rain. We need the perfect balance.”

“I understand… I don’t like the heavy rains,” Felix said.

They were so warm but also so heavy. It was difficult to stay outside with such a time and often, you were playing outside and… suddenly, it was starting to become very bad and you had to come back inside.

He didn’t like that at all.

“Later, you will discover they are good too,” he said.

He had so often trained under heavy rain. He wasn’t fearing anything in the battlefield anymore now. He knew it was because of those rains, of his father sending him in the cold mountains while the Cold Season lashing Fódlan. He knew it was also because they asked him to go close to Ailell to work and it had probably been one of the worst he never experimented. His father still expected so much from him and sometimes… he feared for Felix…

As they arrived closer to the big Castle of Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, Glenn jumped down his horse and held out his arms to Felix, smiling to him. Without a second thought, his little brother launched himself in his arms and laughed when he made him swirl, rising him to the Sun.

“Glenn.”

Glenn turned his head toward his father, the look closed and he nodded.

He put down his brother and arranged the dark blue hair, a heritage coming directly from the very first Fraldarius. So thin and sometimes very difficult to brush. Hence why Glenn undid those hair to tie them again, bringing two strands together and making sure his short mane wouldn’t come in his eyes.

“What is it?” Felix asked. “I did something wrong?”

“No. But you know how much daddy like it when we are respectful toward the King.”

“The King?” Felix repeated. “Uncle Lambert?! Dima is there?” he asked, bouncing on place with excitation.

“Yes!” Glenn smiled. “And guess who else is there?”

“Your fiancé,” Rodrigue said. “So try to behave,” he invited.

“Uh… yes, father.”

Glenn felt weird. He knew he had to marry Ingrid Brandl Galatea and he was fine with that, arranged marriage existed since so long, but meeting her for the first time… Especially knowing that she was around Felix’s age. It was just a five years difference but it felt a bit weird since all he was thinking was that he wanted her to become Felix’s friends.

He needed friends…

But perhaps it was because he was just taking care too often of Felix. And when he didn’t do that, he was just training.

He had no time for courting his fiancé.

They will end up married after all…

Ugh, perhaps it was a bad way to think about it…

Felix was watching him with big intrigued eyes.

“So… guess who else will be there?” he smiled.

Felix shook his head, not knowing. Who else could be in the Capital except Dimitri? He understood there will be a big party but…

“Sylvain,” Glenn smiled.

“Sylvain?”

Felix’s eyes widened with joy. He always said that Dimitri was his best friend and he was certainly the one he saw the most often since their parents worked together. But Sylvain… was his favorite person of the World!!!!

“Sylvain!”

Felix dashed up the path leading to the Castle.

Rodrigue sent a harsh look at his older son…

“Father…” Glenn said.

“You don’t have to justify yourself. Let’s go to the castle before your brother would provoke an accident.”

Glenn wasn’t sure he would provoke an accident but he preferred being around Felix anyway.

Felix was dashing.

When he arrived in front of the castle, he was awaited.

A child was sitting on a rock, a book in the hands.

He couldn’t stop himself and… started yelling.

“SYLVAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!”

The child on the rock had a jolt and let got on the book, falling in the dirt. Fear crossed his face for one second as he watched the white page turning grey. But the second after, it moved away because he received a little body against his. He hugged Felix who hugged him and rubbed his cheek against his.

“Sylvaiiiiiiiin!”

“Felix!”

“I missed you!”

“It has been two weeks!” Sylvain laughed.

Felix pulled backward and watched him, frowning a little.

“Is it something wrong?” Sylvain worried.

“No! I’m happy you’re not hurt anymore!”

“Ah! Yes!” the redhead smiled.

In fact… he was quite hurt but you couldn’t see it, his clothes hiding it perfectly. And his face still held some bruises and scratches. But if Felix wasn’t worry, it was the best. The last time, he was so worry, he was afraid Felix might cry. In the end, he was the one ending up crying in his little arms.

But he had been blessed by something soft and warm…

A little pure and innocent kiss on his lips…

“I’m so happy to see you! And to see you well!! Glenn told me there is a big big big party tonight. We’re going together?!” he smiled.

“Yes!” Sylvain grinned back.

“Absolutely not!”

They both turned their head toward Glenn, standing at a few paces from them, holding the reins of his horse.

“But…” Felix said.

“Why?” Sylvain added.

Rodrigue took the reins from his son’s hand, bringing the horses to the stable and hoping Lambert would be there. From the last letter, Dimitri was starting to learn riding. And from what he knew, Ingrid was really interested in Chivalry but they hadn’t the money to have horses in the Galatea’s ground.

“The harvest starts when the night falls down and Felix must to be in bed,” Glenn said.

“But!” Felix protested.

“Glenn…” Sylvain said.

“I said **_no_**!”

His eyes, his tone. Sylvain tensed and looked down.

Felix immediately started to cry.

“Uh…” Glenn approached them, taking Felix in his arms and caressing Sylvain’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Sylvain pressed his hand over Glenn’s. “It’s fine, Glenn.”

“I just don’t want Felix to go to sleep too late.”

He looked down to Felix, letting him cry in his arms because… what could he do except that?

“Glenn… Can I?” Sylvain asked, holding out his arms.

Glenn softly leaned his brother in Sylvain’s arms and Felix cuddled in there, still crying. Glenn caressed the thin hair.

“Can I have a pat too?” Sylvain wondered, seeing the sad look on the teenager’s face.

Glenn hated seeing his brother cry. He cried a lot, it was the problem… Most of the time, he managed to ease him a bit, caressing his back, telling him stories… But this time, he was the one making him cry and he hated that…

Glenn held out his hand, caressing the red hair. “How are you feeling, Sylvain?”

Sylvain was rubbing Felix’s back and it calmed his sob but not whipped them away…

“I am feeling better,” he said softly. “Thank you. We will comfort Felix, don’t worry. I’m sure he just wants big hugs.”

“No! I want party!” Felix protested.

Glenn looked down.

“I won’t change my mind, kitty-cat,” he said, caressing his hair.

Felix pushed his face against Sylvain’s neck, wetting it.

Way too much…

Knock knock knock.

“Felix?”

Sylvain pressed his ear against the door and heard sobs.

The Sun was setting and the Harvest had started since a few minutes, lights and fireflies blended to make shine the festival. Soon, laughs and good smell would combine. The cookers had made something for Felix to eat but he hadn’t touched anything, too busy crying…

Everybody would go to the Harvest. Glenn, his father and also Dimitri and the King! Of course, Ingrid would be there too, with her siblings, being all between ten years old and twenty, but also her parents. They were all feeling pretty bad… After all, they weren’t considered as Noble as such. They were Intendants of their own grounds… And so being in such a Feast. Commoners and Noble would mix but this wasn’t the same… they were official guests of the King…

And finally, Sylvain would go there too.

While he was supposed to sleep in his little pajama with his kitty plush that Glenn made sure would be there.

So he cried…

Knock knock knock.

“Felix? Can I enter?”

There was no reply. Only sobs.

Sylvain entered the room and walked to the bed where Felix still cried.

“Eh…” he caressed his back. “I will stay with you.”

“But… the party…” Felix sniffed.

“Uh. I didn’t want to go there, anyway,” Sylvain said.

“You say that because you don’t want me to be sad…” the little boy protested.

Sylvain watched him, caressing his cheek with a timid finger. The back of a timid finger…

The truth?

He didn’t want to go there…

He was ten years old and his blood had interested already so many people… It was weird that some praised him for the exact same reason Miklan was hurting him so much. But on the end… It ended in the same way no matter what.

He suffered.

He didn’t want to go to this festival and have girls running after him.

He wanted to lay next to Felix, hug him, make his sobs vanish.

But when he looked his face, the sorrow scavenging it…

“Eh!! I got an idea!” he said. “Wait for me!!”

Sylvain got up and quickly left the room. Felix whipped his eyes but he couldn’t stop crying anyway. It was so weird to have been left alone like that by his brother… Don’t get him wrong! He was absolutely delighted that his brother was having fun but… being left behind like that.

What if Glenn wanted him to stay there so he hadn’t to take care of him and could have fun for once?

Glenn was always taking care of him.

He was the one making him eat when he didn’t want, he read him stories to make him sleep, he eased his nightmares… He even had washed him so often when he was too tiny and took care of him when he was sick.

Glenn deserved to be happy without him but…

He wanted to celebrate with others!

And he didn’t know much about Celebration so he wanted to discover it?

Perhaps he was just too annoying. Perhaps he was just too much a crybaby.

Glenn had to discover his fiancé. Of course he didn’t want him around. He knew nothing about her… but from what he got she was a friend of Sylvain? While Galatea’s ground was far away from Gautier’s ground, Sylvain passed most of his time there…

Knock knock knock.

“Felix?”

“Yes?”

Sylvain entered in the room again. “I think it’s the right size.”

“What is it?”

“A disguise for you! To come at the Harvest!”

Sylvain approached and lay down a white but warm shirt, because it wasn’t because the warm time was coming they should risk getting a cold… well, he had a thin shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white too, but it didn’t matter. He was coming from such a cold place, it looked so warm here…

With that shirt, there was also high thighs, black. Just as Sylvain’s pant and the bigger part of the… dress coming along this outfit. Black and blue.

“Do you think people won’t recognize me?”

“I hope so…” Sylvain said. “Prepare yourself!” he smiled.

Felix nodded and turned himself to remove his clothes and put those.

“Tell me if anything doesn’t suit,” the young Gautier said, turning as well. He played with his scarf. Nervous. “I took that in one of servant’s daughter’s room…”

“Isn’t it bad?”

“She was mean…” Sylvain said.

Translation, she had asked him to marry him and have a lot of babies.

He hated that.

“It looks well,” Felix said, fastening the shirt. He grabbed the dress on the bed and put it above. He smiled. “But… Perhaps a bit big?”

Sylvain turned toward him.

“Ah!”

He walked toward him, removing the scarf and revealing that cabochon adorned of the Gautier Crest… He liked when he could hide it but on the other hand…

“Tell me if I squeeze too much.”

He passed the light blue scarf around the thin waist and tied it.

“How does it look?” Sylvain asked.

“Perfect!”

“Ah! Wait a second.”

Sylvain untied the hair, passing his fingers in there to unleash them.

“There, you’re ready.”

“I am?” Felix asked, turning toward him.

“Yes!” Sylvain bowed in front of him, holding out his hand. “Would you make me the honor to come in the Harvest with me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

They left the room and quickly moved out of the room and the Castle. The faster, the better. If Glenn came back from the Harvest and didn’t see his brother, he would be worst than any Manaketes in those frightening tales the elders told them…

Fortunately, with this outfit and his hair looking black under the dark sky, no one noticed Felix as he was. They certainly believed he was the servant’s daughter.

They left the surrounding of the Castle and arrived in the streets full of nice smell. And people.

“Hello, young lady,” a merchant said, leaning toward Felix, as soon as he noticed him. “Do you want one of those?”

He leaned as he showed to him an apple. So red…

“What is it?”

“A candy apple young lady! Do you want one?”

“Yes!”

“Wait,” Sylvain said, approaching. “How much it is?”

Felix tilted his head on the side, in surprise.

“Five coins, little man!”

Sylvain took his purse in his pocket and he removed five coins for Felix to have the apple. The man gave the sweet to Felix who was smiling even more.

Sylvain stepped away and noticed a white flower on a thorn snaking around a tree. There weren’t leaving much of them since it was the end of the months and so many ladies had picked them up…

He approached and removed one of them being within his reach, even though he had to climb in the barrier.

“Be careful,” Felix said as he licked the apple.

“I am!”

Sylvain jumped from the barrier and approached him. He slid the flower in his hair.

“There! Now it looks even better.”

Felix brushed one petal.

And smiled so much.

“Sylvain?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“I don’t want to lose myself… You can hold my hand?”

“Of course!”

“Ah!”

Felix smiled. It was the happiest and brightest smile Sylvain had never seen. And when Felix took his hand…

Why his heart was beating so fast? And his cheeks were so red…

Was he… sick?

He didn’t want to make Felix sick!

It just… each time he glanced at this beautiful smile, each time he realized they were holding hands… They had hold hands so often…

Yeah, he certainly was sick.

But he didn’t want to let go on his hand. His heart was swelling and… it was nice? Frightening but nice? His cheeks were so warm.

His hand was also turning… wet? Moist?

“I don’t bother you?” Sylvain asked.

“You never bother me! You’re so best, Sylvain! I love you so much!”

Sylvain blushed even more. He wanted to say ‘my hand is so wet’ but he couldn’t even talk, flustering, his face burning.

“Sylvain?”

“Y… Yes?”

“You want to taste the apple?” Felix offered, handing the big candy apple.

Sylvain nodded and leaned to bit in the big fruit. Felix’s eyes shone.

“You have to bite in it…”

Sylvain laughed, coughing a bit because of the apple juice.

“Yes. It’s just an apple, you know.”

Felix nodded and bit it too. He let out a little ravished scream. It was so good!

He bit again and again, until his lips were all sticky and his cheeks red of happiness. He was following Sylvain, walking with him through the maze of the celebration. There were so many different stall. So many food… Even for him who was a Noble-child and had been raised without risking starving, he was impressed. Never any buffet his father had done used to be bigger than this. He wanted to taste everything!

He wanted to discover everything!

No one should tell it to Glenn but… honestly, he was a bit tired. Walking after Sylvain, especially because he had big legs, wasn’t the easiest. Even when you had passed the biggest part of your day just hugging your brother on his horse and crying.

Felix noticed something, as they walked through the citizens: the Harvest hadn’t just food. He saw a bunch of people around big barrel, trying to grab something. Others where around a little pond, trying to pick up adorable fishes.

Felix would have loved win one but it would be too obvious he had run outside.

He could have offered it to Sylvain but Sylvain wasn’t very gifted with animals… Every animal he ever owned had always died within the week for some obscure reasons.

Though… Sylvain knew those reasons.

He knew his brother was to be taken in question…

He knew his brother was the only faulty…

“Sylvain!”

Felix licked his lips and showed a tiny kitty plush hugging a tiny fox one.

They looked to be separated, in fact, two plushes but it really appeared like they were hugging each other.

“Can we get those?” he asked.

You had to throw a ball on cans for them to fall and the more they fall, the more points you got.

“’Kay! But we say to Glenn I brought them for you, okay?”

Felix shook his head.

“Fe’…”

“I want you to have the kitty and me the fox. Please? So we are always together?”

Sylvain blushed even more.

“Okay.”

He looked in his purse to take enough balls to get the two stuffed animal. With thirty balls each, it should be possible, right?

Right?

Uh…

Perhaps, not exactly…

Sylvain was confident but he was better at throwing rocks and made it bounce on water as Glenn had showed him. Here, it asked precision and he was really bad at this. And as Felix… he always missed the can. Except the time he got _his_ cans. The owner of the tall accepted to count them but they ended with nine points.

Together.

And clearly not enough for the plushes who were at sixty-nine points.

Each.

What had to happen happened… tears rolled along Felix’s cheeks.

“Fe!” Sylvain panicked.

He tugged on Felix’s hand to bring him toward the little sill along the sidewalk, separating the green slope from it.

“Fe’… It’s fine. That’s not important,” Sylvain.

“Buuut it is!” Felix protested.

“I want… I want you and me… to always think about each other.” Felix whipped his eyes. “I’m happy when you’re here… I want you to be happy… all the time. Even when I’m not here…”

Sylvain watched him, falling on his knees.

“Fe’… we don’t need that,” he whispered. “We don’t need those plushes for that. You make me happy, I always think about you,” he swore, taking his little hand to press it on his cheek so warm… “Fe’… I want to promise you something… I will be by your side. Always. No matter what. Always. Until death tear us apart.”

Felix smiled slightly, pushing the tears away with the hell of his hand.

“I want it,” he said. “I want to be with you, always.” He moved to snuggle in his arms. “I don’t want death to separate us. I will be with you always! Even after that.”

“Oh Goddess…” Sylvain hugged him. “I wish for it too…” he whispered.

“I promise it to you, Sylvain!” He moved his hands to him, pressing them on the warms cheeks. “So you will always smile!”

“I will always smile. Always. For you…” Sylvain smiled, caressing his hair.

Felix smiled.

“Sylvain?!”

Sylvain had a jolt. He turned his head toward the side and saw Ingrid. And a bit away, there was the King, Dimitri of course, but also Rodrigue and Glenn. They would be there soon…

He turned his head toward Felix, leaning at his ear.

“Go to the bridge. I swear I will come very soon.”

“Okay. Soon?”

“Soon. Go fast.”

Felix got up and dashed as fast as he could, the little rose falling on the floor.

Sylvain got up and smiled widely to Ingrid who stared him with a suspicious glare.

“Hello, my Ingrid!”

“Don’t do that with me, Sylvain. I hope you know the lovely little girl you were trying to ruin the life was a guy.”

Sylvain watched her and then blinked. “OH MY GODDESS!!! It was a guy?! Damn me! I was already about to ask her uh him? to marry me. I wanted to have babies with him! You are breaking my heart, Ingrid!”

“You are an idiot!”

“I do!” he smiled. He passed his arms behind his head, linking them with a bigger smile. “And what about you? Do you like Glenn?”

“Yes!!” she blushed. “You were right in your letters. He is amazing! I like him so much! I didn’t want to marry him but perhaps…”

“For the good of your people,” Sylvain smiled.

She nodded.

“Sylvain!”

Sylvain held out his arms as Dimitri dashed to him. He hugged him with a big smile when he arrived at his reach.

“Sylvain!” Glenn approached, jogging. Ingrid smiled at his side. “How is Felix?”

“Fine! He stopped crying,” he swore.

“I’m glad to know,” Glenn replied. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come. Are you having fun?”

“Yes!”

“What were you doing?” Dimitri asked. “Ingrid and Glenn were dancing! I bought some cheese!” he smiled.

“Oh… I…” Sylvain glanced at the stall while Ingrid squinted. “I wanted to win those plush for Felix and I,” he said, showing them. “But I’m very bad at it,” he laughed. “I threw like sixty balls, in total, and I just got nine points!”

“Which plushes?” Glenn asked.

“Oh, the little fox for Felix and the cat for me. I thought we could exchange them? I would have the kitty because Felix is such a kitty and him the fox… I thought a little souvenir from the Harvest… But… eh…”

Sylvain laughed.

Ingrid still stared at him.

She kept hearing about Felix and he just seemed to be a very nice child, so, hearing Sylvain using him as an excuse that way to hide what he was doing.

She couldn’t believe there was already other little girl who was watching at him, wanting to approach.

“Eh, I will get them for you,” Glenn said, moving his hand to his purse.

“Wait!” Sylvain protested. “Can…” He blushed, his freckles appearing on his cheeks like a soft constellation. “Can you… use my money?”

“Your money?”

“I can’t have them by my own but… I would like it comes a bit from me?” he whispered.

“Aaaaw, of course, Syl’!” Glenn smiled.

Sylvain was running toward the bridge.

It had taken more time than planned but he had to be very cautious to manage to leave them without rising suspicion. But when Glenn said he will go back to the Castle, he knew he had to go fast if he didn’t want Felix to get punished.

He hoped Felix was waiting for him…

Sylvain crossed the streets, passing through the crowd, even if he had to give nudge, and finally arrived at the bridge.

Felix was watching the water streaming slowly, the stars reflecting there, and the lights of the town… Some fishes jumping out and one frog jumping from rock to rock. He had something in his hands… something white?

Sylvain remembered the flower he had in the hair had fallen and he hoped Felix wasn’t too sad about it.

He had such a tender heart, he didn’t want him to cry over this…

“Felix!” he said as he arrived.

“Sylvain!” Felix smiled.

“Glenn will go back to the Castle, we have to hurry!”

Felix ran toward him.

“But you need to wait a bit,” he said. “Father always says, when we’re puffing and huffing, no more training! More stamina exercise!”

“Not surprised, “ Sylvain hiccupped.

“While you’re resting…”

“Okay, I’m resting,” Sylvain said.

“I have forgotten your birthday, Sylvain…”

“Ah. That’s nothing,” his friend replied.

“But… I have made this for you…”

Hearing the sad little voice, Sylvain looked up. The white thing he was holding… It was a crown made of white roses. And he noticed that Felix’s hands were covered with little cut. He had hurt him on the thorns while creating this crown…

Wait…

“Is… is this a garland?”

Felix nodded, smiling.

“A white rose garland?”

“Yes! You don’t like it?”

Sylvain wanted to ask to Felix if he knew about it… How important those garlands were… But he also could hear the voice of his brother slamming his dreams away. Sometimes, those garlands were also gifted to close friends and he certainly was a close friend of Felix…

Felix approached him and went on tip toe. Sylvain bowed in front of him. The garlands were laid on his head.

Felix pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Here! They said it is for your favorite person ever! And you are my favorite person ever!”

Sylvain knelt in front of him because Felix was so tiny. He pressed a kiss on his nose.

“You are my favorite person ever. And… Look!”

Sylvain removed the little plushes from his pockets and showed them to Felix.

“YOU GOT THEM!!”

Felix bounced on placed and threw himself at his neck.

“It is the best day! You are the best!!!” he said, happily.

Sylvain laughed, hugging him tenderly back.


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stop myself when I was done with the Festival and I had to add this part.  
> It's just... for me. Fully self-indulgent.

Sylvain was sleeping in the garden of Garreg Mach when he heard a heavy sound, making him jolt. His heart was beating so fast in his chest.

“U… Uh?”

He looked up and saw Ingrid, staring him.

“What’s wrong, Ingrid?”

He leaned on the books. Had he forgot to bring them back to the library? Would Ingrid be so careless with something belonging to the Church?

No, it was just her books and notebooks.

“Tell me, Sylvain. What am I to you?”

Sylvain was surprised. If she wanted a Crest baby, he swore…

“One of my oldest friend, why?”

She folded her arms. “Then why must I clean up the casualties left behind by your…” Her face changed into anger as she searched her word. “… your skirt chasing!”

“Oh Goddess. Which one did that?” he asked, annoyed. “Wait! I thought you were doing that because you enjoyed it? Nobody asked you to do that…” He smiled. “You’re really good at that, let’s say it. I’m excited to continue working with you,” he winked.

She crouched, her face at a few centimeters of him.

Around them, there were a lot of students who were enjoying the warm Sun before it would be too cold. Or too used to the coldness and taking those ray of light with pleasure… They were doing homework, studying or trying to feed dogs and cats.

Of course, hearing those two seeming to have an argument, interested and nosy looks, and ears, were all at them.

“Do you mean you have no intention of acting a bit more respectably?” she stormed.

“Please… don’t yell like that. Everybody’s staring at us,” Sylvain whispered with a face.

“When you were eight, you came on to my sweet, sweet granny. My granny!”

“Come on. I was eight and she was gorgeo…” Seeing her face, he hiccupped and looked away. “I mean, that was a long time ago. Please… be quiet. People can hear you!” he protested as he heard comment around.

She was almost sat on his laps so much she was moving toward him.

“So you care about hearing now? But did you care when you were pulling some serious moves on that guy dressed as a woman at the Harvest Festival when you were ten?!”

Sylvain stared at her as she said those words. The students around were in shock that he might be interested by guys too.

Him, he pushed Ingrid back. “You know what? This conversation is over. I’m done.”

“This has to end, Sylvain. Not later, but now.”

Sylvain’s fists were in a tight ball and he saw she was ready to defend herself. As if he might hurt her…

Deliberately.

With his fists.

“I promise I’ll try to change,” he said. “Are you happy now?”

He didn’t let her the time to give her reply, he was already stepping away.

He realized he had left some of his belongings there but… he could count on Ingrid to bring them back…

As for him, he went to the training room. He found Jeritza trying to help Caspar with his training, what was quite difficult because Caspar had way too much energy for that. And there was also Raphael who tried to give advice and it just ended in a cacophony…

He hoped to find Felix here but with so much noise, he wasn’t surprised he had run away.

He went for his room, needing himself a bit of rest. And to check something…

As he walked toward his room, taking the stairs and the long corridor, he heard the sound of cats meowing.

He bit his lower lips and approached Felix’s room from where the meows and purrs came from.

“Fe’?” he asked, knocking the room. “I don’t disturb you?”

“That’s fine,” he said. “Come inside.”

Cross-legged sat, Felix was studying for the test to come, all surrounded by cats. He was caressing one with a hand, resting his cheek on his other fist that rested itself on his knee thought a cat kept bumping on it to have pat as well.

Sylvain stayed mute realizing he had his hair untied, wearing stirrup high-socks with a cat design and a comfy crop top.

It really was hot there.

And not only because they were coming from Faerghus and so used to colder time.

It was hot because… damn, he couldn’t even watch at Felix.

“Eh. I wanted to ask you something!”

“Yes, you can borrow my books,” he said. He rose his eyes with a strange gleam. “Except you want to train? Then it’s yes!”

“Haha,” Sylvain gulped. “No. I… It was…” He forced himself to look at him though Felix didn’t bother to do the same. But this vision… “Have you ever considered wedding?”

“Does my father send you a letter and I have to worry?” he asked.

“No.”

Felix glanced at him one second. “Yes. I used to consider it. Often, to be fair. But that’s not important anymore.”

“Why? Something had changed?”

“Hm,” he replied. “I know it will happen,” he said, turning a page.

A cat pushed his paw on it and another one tried to climb on it. Felix leaned toward them, bumping his nose against the little ginger nose of the cat.

“You know it will happen? What… what do you mean?”

“I’m engaged to someone,” Felix said.

“You…”

Sylvain lost all complexions. He couldn’t help thinking about that precious white rose garland he made dry and hided in the most secret place. He didn’t want Miklan to find it! When Miklan had been thrown away from the house, he had taken it back, put it in a frame and hung it above his bed.

He always dreamed.

But this garland just meant he was close to Felix. His favorite person…

Unless?

Perhaps?

He searched a ray of hope.

“Your father…”

Wait, no. Felix mentioned his father earlier. So he wasn’t aware of this wedding?

Now he thought about the little cat he always had with him… He had always hoped this would be the sign of their eternal bonds.

But… at least… there was still the promise.

Though… Felix will promise to someone else only the death will tear them apart?

Felix couldn’t have enough places in his heart for two people… He will have to die by someone’s side.

“When… when will you marry her?”

“Him,” Felix said, pushing the paw of the white cat who jumped next to him. “I don’t know. He is incredibly slow.”

A guy…

“A guy?” Sylvain’s heart was shattering. “When? When did he…”

“Let me think…” Felix looked at the cellar. “Hm… Almost ten years! It was beautiful,” he said to him, smiling.

Almost ten years?! What an asshole! He stole his Felix’s hand just the year he promised him his life?! If he found that guy, he…

“Nice! I will be invited, right?”

Felix stared him and pushed his hand under his pillow, grabbing something he threw at Sylvain.

“Aoutch! What…”

“I thought you were smart and only played dumb. Now I’m disappointed.”

“I am smart!” He looked down at what Felix had thrown at him. A little orange plush. “What…”

Sylvain felt arms around his shoulders and he rose his eyes, meeting Felix’s face. So close of his.

“Unless it wasn’t a real promise, Sylvain José Gautier?” he snickered.

“I… promised you my life.”

Felix smiled. The most beautiful smile Sylvain had never seen… Like a billion of Sun in his face. No matter why his cheeks were that red!!

“I promised you my life,” Felix whispered. “And I made you a garland with white rose, in the Garland month, telling you how important you were for me. And then… you knelt… and gave this plush to me. Wasn’t it an engagement plush?”

“I… I don’t know if you are serious or not,” Sylvain confessed, his mouth dry.

“Guess…” Felix approached his lips from his.

Sylvain’s heart stopped to beat one second. And he kissed him, lifting him and making him swirl.

“Those were wedding plushes!” he said, shining with bliss.

“Ah!” Felix smiled. “My bad. My husband,” he added at his ear.

“My husband…” Sylvain whispered. “My Felix…”


End file.
